The Wedding Dance
by katdvs
Summary: Sue is the maid-of-honor, Sean is the best man at Carly and Darrin's wedding.


_**Author Note: So, I said to myself I wasn't going to write another Sean and Sue fic…but then my friend Holly and I were talking and next thing I knew I had another 2000 words. So, I hope you enjoy this. XOXO-katdvs**_

* * *

 **The Wedding Dance**

When Sue got the call from Carly on the rainy spring day, she had been shocked but also thrilled for her best friend. She gladly accepted the honor of being her maid of honor for her wedding. She was surprised that Carly was going to get married so soon, and she hadn't talked too much about her boyfriend. Sue knew he was a few years older, he was good to Carly and she loved him. In the end that was all that mattered.

So, when she arrived back in Orson for the summer, ready to help her best friend with the wedding, along with working part-time at the quarry in the office she was surprised to find out that her best friend was marrying her ex-boyfriend Darrin, and that his best man was going to be his best friend Sean.

Sue and Carly worked through the last-minute arrangements for the wedding. Sue helped her to move as much of her stuff into the small house Darrin owned, and had expanded on a little bit. A few nights before the wedding, Sue's curiosity couldn't be held in any longer as she and Carly went over the seating chart with Brad.

"So, who is Sean bringing to the wedding?" Sue placed Brad at the table with her parents and Brick.

Brad watched knowing why Sue was fishing for information, but also aware that Carly had no idea of their bestie's feelings for the future doctor.

Carly thought for a moment, "Um actually I don't think he has a date. I know Axl is bringing Lexi." She paused for a moment, "You and Brad are going together, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Sue went back to the chart surprised Sean didn't have a date.

Later after Sue and Brad returned to her house he followed her to her room, "This is your chance, you don't have a date and neither does Sean."

"Brad, I don't have a chance with Sean. I just need to let it go." Sue shrugged as she hung up her maid of honor dress.

"What if you do?"

Sue turned to him, "I'm Axl's little sister, that's how Sean has always seen me, that's how he always will."

Brad knew he couldn't boost his friend's confidence, not on this. They gossiped for a while before he left.

* * *

"So," Sean helped Axl and Darrin carry a long folding table across the lawn of Darrin's backyard, "Who is Sue bringing to the wedding?"

Axl leaned the table over setting up the legs, "I think she and Brad are going together."

"Oh" he shoved his hands in his pockets, of course she had a date, she always had a date.

"Who are you bringing?" Axl looked up, motioning for help setting the table right side up.

Sean shrugged as he helped with the table, "Don't have a date. The girl I like is taken." He felt his stomach clench, he had to get over her, she was never going to look at him that way. He would always be Axl's friend, after all she'd already dated Darrin, why would she date his other best friend.

* * *

At the rehearsal, Sean couldn't believe how beautiful Sue looked in her pale floral dress as she walked down the aisle. He felt his heart skip and jump as he wondered who the lucky man that got to marry her was.

Sue could feel the blush spread through her cheeks when she looked to Sean, she was for half a second convinced he was watching her. She was sure she would jump out of her skin when they walked up the aisle, when his hand gently brushed against the small of her back. Did he have any idea what kind of effect he had on her?

For dinner, they gathered for burgers and bowling. Sue and Sean ended up on the same lane with Brad who was paying attention to his friend and her interaction with her long-time crush, and what he saw gave him the hope and confidence he wished she had.

Sean helped Sue aim for a strike, trying to breathe in the moment and remember it for as long as possible.

Sue couldn't help but love the feel of electricity she felt when Sean was near her. She just wished he could felt it as well.

At the end of the night, Brad was trying to think of a way to get Sean to drive Sue home but before he could put his plan into motion Lexi was dragging Sue outside as they followed behind Axl. Sean was putting the abandoned balls away.

"Hey Brad, this was fun, right?" Sean watched as Brad returned his ball before putting his own shoes back on.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a lot of fun with Sue."

"Well, how can you not have fun with Sue." His cheeks flushed a little and his smile became just a little more honest.

Brad nodded, "Yeah Sue has that effect on people."

"Brad, could I ask you something?" Sean sat up, his palms sweaty.

"Of course, go for it."

"How come you're Sue's date tomorrow, shouldn't her boyfriend be her date?"

Brad smiled, "She isn't seeing someone."

"Oh, I thought she had a boyfriend." Hadn't that been what Axl told him?

Brad stood up, "So yeah Sue is single and you're single. You should save a dance for her. I'm sure she'd rather dance with you, than with me."

"You think?"

"Yeah, at least one dance, besides you're the best man, she's the maid of honor. It would look good in the wedding album."

"I know." Brad smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The wedding was simple and beautiful, but as Sue listened to her best friend exchange vows she teared up. The union was unexpected to her, but after seeing them together it made sense, more sense than she and Darrin ever made.

As the wedding party moved up the aisle, Sean felt that electric shock whenever she was near. They posed for pictures, his smile more honest when she was near than when she wasn't.

Throughout dinner Sue and Sean both caught glances at each other, always just missing the other watching.

As the DJ opened the dance floor to other couples, Sean tapped Sue on the shoulder, "Could I have this dance?"

She blushed, "Yeah, of course."

Sean took her hand, leading her to the dancefloor as a new slow song began to play.

Sue felt his hand on the small of her back as he held her, with one hand holding hers.

"So, what happened to your boyfriend?" The silence between them had been comfortable in a scary way.

"I've been single for a while, since like March." She looked away, afraid he would figure out she liked him.

"Huh" Sean huffed, "I mean I came by in April to see you and Axl answered the door, he said you had a boyfriend."

She blinked several times, "You came to my apartment in April, why?"

He sighed, he'd opened this pandora's box so he had to deal with the conseqences. "Yeah, I came to see you. I saw this snowglobe in a store window and it made me think of you."

"Oh, that's funny. I found a snowglobe in the hallway trash of my apartment and I don't know something about it made me think of you."

"You found it?"

"You threw it out?"

Sean nodded, feeling his stomach flip then flop, "I thought I lost my chance."

"Lost your chance?" She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach, the beating of her heart.

"Not that I ever had one."

"Why would you say that?"

Sean sighed, pulling Sue in just a little closer to him, "I mean you probably could never see me as anything more than Axl's best friend, like another brother."

Sue was sure she would wake up at any moment as he held her closer, "See, I kind of thought you would always just see me as Axl's little sister."

"Suzy-Q that's ridiculous, I've never thought of you as just Axl's sister."

"Oh, well I've never really thought of you as just Axl's friend."

He couldn't help but smile, "So, do you think maybe, you could save another dance or two for me tonight?"

"I think so." She blushed.

Throughout the rest of the night, anytime a slow song played Sue always found her way into Sean's arms.

"Brad, what is going on with those two?" Lexi questioned as Axl got dragged out onto the dance floor with Frankie.

"I think they're finally admitting they like each other." Brad took a sip of his sprite. "Uh oh, I think your boyfriend just caught on."

Lexi chuckled as she witnessed the expression on Axl's face as he watched Sean and Sue. "Wait for it, Mrs. Heck is about realize what's up, and there it is."

Brad giggled as he saw the shocked expression on Frankie's face, melt into an aww expression. "Wait for Mrs. Donahue, that will be a good one."

"You think?"

"Oh yes." Brad pointed her out, just as she looked up to Sean and Sue, the puzzled look shift to wide eyes, to the moment of clarity.

"Oh, that was good." Lexi looked around, "So how long before they actually admit to liking each other, or are they going to keep dancing around it for a while?"

Brad watched the way Sue laughed at something Sean said, "I think they'll be Facebook official in a week, engaged in a year or so, and married not long after we graduate. What do you think?"

"Sounds about right." Lexi nodded as the song ended, "I better go grab Axl, before he ruins any chance of that happening."

"Good idea, I think I'm going to ask Mrs. Heck to dance, you know keep her distracted." Brad followed Lexi as Sean and Sue left the dance floor.

* * *

"So, you sticking around for the rest of the summer?" Sue was afraid to look at Sean as they walked around the yard, away from the dance floor and the crowd.

"Yeah, and then school in the fall." He had his hands in his pockets, "I'm hoping that maybe we could hang out some, just you and me, maybe go to a movie."

"I'd like that." She told him.

"Then Monday night, they've got that new super hero movie playing."

Sue stopped turning to him, "I'd like that very much."

He smiled, reaching up to push a lock of hair behind her ear, feeling her lean into his touch without thought as her hand rose and held his.

She bit the inside of her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment as they moved closer, no words spoken out loud before his lips pressed against hers.

Fireworks.

Rockets.

A Grand Slam in the World Series.

The winning miracle Field Goal in the Super Bowl.

None of that could compare to the way her heart was racing. To the way her body came alive the second he kissed her. It had never been like this with anyone else, did he feel it to?

Sean never wanted this moment to end, if he could live in this moment for the rest of his life he would. This was everything he'd heard about, everything he thought was just a myth. Sue's lips against his was like a jolt that he'd never realized was missing until now.

Slowly they pulled apart, shyly looking around. "That was amazing." He could smile for the rest of his life on that kiss alone.

"Yeah, it was, unlike anything else in this world." Sue felt his hand slip around hers.

"I think a new song is starting, may I have this dance?"

"You may." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they moved back to the dance floor, not realizing with each dance, more curious eyes began to fall upon them, including their mothers.


End file.
